Day in the Life of Tricky
by Charon the Sabercat
Summary: It's almost like my Krystal story, but it's Tricky and how he spends his days within the Walled City. I love it hope you will too. Read and Review, please.


Day in the Life of Tricky  
  
How Prince Tricky, Earthwalker, spends his day and the advice he gives for spending it. Takes place after Star Fox Adventures, so Tricky is older and living in the Walled City.  
  
Sunrise: Get up fast. You gotta get up real fast, or else the Grubtubs will wake up and run away from you before you eat them.  
  
Torchrise: That's when the sun's just the right height to light the sun torches on the Sun Side Temple Bridge. Now's when you eat the Grubtubs, 'cause their nice and groggy and if you're really lucky, they hop right into your mouth.  
  
Long shadows time: This is when your shadow's longest during the morning, and this is when you gotta wake up Mom and Dad. You gotta wake up Mom first, because when you wake up Dad, he gets angry, and your Mom's gotta be their to keep your Dad from tossing you with his horns.  
  
Temple Torchrise: This's when the torches on the Sun side of the temple light. What we do know depends on the day. On the first day, we take our baths in the river. The river's cold, so only the adults get to stay in the river for a long time. On the second day, we go into the Krazoa shrine and give the Krazoa some offerings, you know: Grubtubs, dumbledang pods, gold scarabs. They send these all over the planet, so it's really important that we send them. I'm in charge of carrying dumbledang pods. One time, I swallowed one, and I got sick for a week because the Krazoa wouldn't send us any white Grubtubs. On the third day, me and Mom and Dad hike to Thorntail Hollow to visit all the Thorntails, and to the Snowhorn Wastes, but we don't go to the CloudRunner fortress, oh no! Not DarkIce mines, either; I've got bad memories of that place. And Dragon Rock's been overrun by Sharpclaws and Redeyes, so we really stay away from their. And by the third day, we stink real bad, and we have to bathe in the morning.  
  
Midmid Way: This is the time inbetween Temple Torchrise and No Shadows time. I usually play with my friends, Giggly and Scrunchy, around then. I've been showing them my StarFox badge. Mommy says I'll get to wear it along with my royal jewels when I get older! Isn't that great?!  
  
No Shadows Time: Ooo, this part of the day's scary. It's when you have no shadow, and the sun is right up above your head. It's almost like daytime's midnight, when all of the terrible stuff happens; like eggs getting stolen, and elder Earthwalkers dieing. All the Earthwalkers gather around the Temple and wait for No Shadow's time to pass. My Dad talks to them and says everything's gonna be okay and stuff. That's why I like my Dad.  
  
DimDim Way: This is the time between No Shadows Time and Temple Torchset. This is when all the Earthwalkers split up to go find GrubTubs. My Mom finds 'em for me; I haven't told her I can catch some on my own yet. The only ones I can catch are the ones that are really small and kinda sour. I like the big, sweet ones my Mom gets better. After eating, I play with Giggly and Scrunchy some more. We play with the ball Fox got me. Once, I dropped it in the river. Dad had to fish it out. He wasn't happy.  
  
Temple Torchset: This is just like Temple Torchrise, 'cept it lights the torches on the Moon side of the temple. This is when everybody starts to get ready for bed. We gather long grasses and stuff to make nests. My friend Giggly's mom, Snappy, makes the softest nests. But Mom's are okay, too. Just don't ask Dad to make one. Itchy, if he decides to make it for you. Usually he just tosses you with his horns.  
  
Moon Shadow Time: This is when the sun cast it's longest shadow, 'cept it's the other way than in the morning. This is when the moon comes out, too. All the adults start going to sleep in the nests, but me and the other kids climb onto the temple to watch the sun set after Temple Bridge Torchset.  
  
Temple Bridge Torchset: Me and the other kids watch the sunset. They munch on dumbledang shells. I can't eat them, 'cause the Krazoa made me allergic. Although I haven't been as allergic since me and Fox rescued those Krazoa spirits. Maybe it's a thank you present!  
  
Sunset: I'm tired now, so I'm goin' to cuddle in between Mom and Dad and go to sleep. I wonder what'll happen in the morning? All of the bad stuff happens at midnight, when everyone's asleep, so you never know what'll change. And elder might die, and his body will be covered in Sharpwings. Some eggs might be stolen, their shells laying in pieces all over the ground. Or maybe a sick Earthwalker will wake up without a horn, or he won't be able to see. Egh.  
  
I hope that never happens to me.  
  
DONE! Hey, it only took me half-an-hour to write this! Neato! 


End file.
